


blow sweet and thick

by pendragonpants



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonpants/pseuds/pendragonpants
Summary: Tom decides to help a stressed Greg unwind at work.
Relationships: Greg Hirsch/Tom Wambsgans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	blow sweet and thick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cattycat1310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattycat1310/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Cat! I hope you enjoy the fic and have a great day <33

Greg sat at his desk, rifling through the papers on his desk and breathing heavily out of his mouth in a frustrated groan. Guilt nagged him at the back of his head, telling him that he shouldn’t have shredded those papers and files. He could get into so much trouble and he had no idea how he was going to deal with that if someone found out about it. Curse Tom and his unwavering dominance.

Speaking of Tom, the man was standing in his office, shaking some rich guy’s hand and grinning. He must have settled a deal or something. Greg still had barely any idea how any of this worked but he was glad to have a mentor like Tom. Even though he was cruel and annoyed Greg, he was drawn to the man and admired him. Well, it was a little more than admiration. He did find the other man to be rather attractive and that was a good enough reason to put up with his insults.

“Greg!”

He looked up, watching as Tom made his way to his desk, looking pleased with himself. 

“What do you want, Tom? I’m busy right now.”

Tom shook his head, slapping the papers out of Greg’s hands and making him turn his body to face him. He began to speak, “I just settled a massive deal,” he paused for dramatic effect, “ Logan’s going to shit his pants when he hears what I’ve done!”

“Uhuh.” Greg was completely uninterested in what he had to say, swirling his chair back to face the desk. 

Tom stood with his arms open wide, surprise plastering his face. He had expected Greg to be more enthusiastic and to ask him to elaborate but Greg had treated him like a raccoon found in a rubbish bin.

“Uh, Greg? Hello, Earth to Greg? I’m talking to you.”

“Tom! Can’t you see that I would like to be alone? Like, you don’t have to hover over me like my mother,” Greg snapped, throwing his hands up in irritation. He sighed, folding his arms and leaning back into his chair, resting his head on it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that, man. I’m just struggling to deal with all this crap. I didn’t think it was going to be so stressful working here.”

Tom nodded his head in understanding, bending down to reach Greg’s eye level and placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“I’ve got you, Greg. Don’t be too worried about it, the more you think about it, the worse it gets, trust me.”

“That’s not really good advice,” Greg said, rubbing his eyes, yawning tiredly.

“Come on, let’s get you freshened up.”

He stood up, walking briskly away from Greg and stopped when he realised the taller man wasn’t following him. He put his hands on his hips and frowned at him until the other man proceeded to follow him. They headed into the bathroom, Tom heading towards a cubicle and Greg making a move for the sink but a firm grip on his wrist stopped him in his tracks.

“No, no, Greg. Not there.”

“Um, okay? I thought you brought me here so I could freshen up?”

Greg had no idea what was going on, Tom was acting crazy and had he taken drugs? He probably did, the normal Tom would never want to be associated with him in the office. He never wanted to speak to Greg in front of people, never wanted to discuss things, walk with him or be seen in the same elevator so this was highly unusual.

“Tom, are you ill?” Greg asked, slightly panicked. 

“What? No, I’m not ill!” Tom scoffed, rolling his eyes at Greg’s stupidity. Of course, he was not ill, he was in perfect health and was functioning normally. Greg was just being silly again. He pushed the taller man into the cubicle and hurried into it with him, closing and locking the door behind him.

“What are you doing?” Greg said, staring at Tom with the cutest confused expression ever.

“Shh, just let me help you relax, yeah? And if you have to speak, whisper,” Tom muttered, getting onto his knees and undoing Greg’s zipper.

He was initially too shocked to move and let Tom do what he wanted to do. His mind was working a little slower than he wished it would and it didn’t occur to him what Tom was doing until his slender fingers gripped his cock.

“Are you sure about this, Tom? Will we get caught? Will I be sent to jail for, like, seducing Shiv’s fiancee?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Greg. You didn’t seduce me, I seduced _you_.”

Immediately after finishing his sentence, Tom opened his mouth and placed Greg’s member into his mouth, smirking to himself when the other man went rigid.

Greg was not expecting this, at all, and the feeling of his cock surrounded by a moist and hot environment was not a familiar feeling. He didn’t want to admit it to anyone but he barely had any sexual relations. He was unprepared yet eager to discover more and here Tom was, sucking him off.

He decided to place his hand on top of Tom’s head, stroking his hair as the man did his magic. Wow, Greg thought, he’s really good.

Tom moved like an expert, working his tongue around his shaft and ensuring that Greg was getting the best experience he could. He bobbed his head up and down, allowing Greg to move along with him and to take the lead. 

Greg groaned softly, grinding his hips slowly to match Tom’s pace, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth and moaned quietly when Tom grunted in response. He didn’t reject it though and opened his mouth wider to accommodate him. 

“You’re really fucking good at this.”

A muffled ‘yes’ was Tom’s response and Greg looked down at him, deciding that maybe it would be better if he wasn’t staring at the door the whole time. More intimacy, he figured. Surprisingly, the other man was already looking at him, eyes wide with a mischievous desire. He knew that Greg was enjoying this because he was getting harder and harder and his moans became more rapid and breathy. Small crystalline beads of sweat ran down Greg’s forehead, tapering at his chin and sliding down his neck into his shirt. God, he was so hot.

His tongue swirled around his cock, dancing elegantly and not once did his ivory teeth get into the way. It was one of the best blow jobs Greg had ever received, not that he had received many but that was beside the point.

He pushed his cock further into Tom’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat and astonishingly, the shorter man did not gag and gladly accepted it.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Greg jerked his hips forward, twirling Tom’s hair with his fingers and not allowing the other man to shift himself, ensuring that he was in total control now. 

“Tom, uh, I think I’m going to come,” He whispered, remembering what the other man had told him earlier.

Tom kept going, sky blue eyes blown and gazing back into his own and the heat of his mouth, his expertise tongue and the overall beauty of Tom Wambsgans was eventually too much and doing his best to be quiet, Greg gripped Tom’s hair harder, spilling into his mouth with a satisfied moan. 

The man swallowed his entire load, ensuring that there wasn’t a drop anywhere or that a mess would be made and Greg released a sigh of happiness when Tom stood up, dusting his knees and smiling smugly at Greg.

“You’re, like, an expert at this,” Greg panted, zipping his pants up and wiping the sweat of his brow.

“Are you more relaxed now?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. Thanks, Tom. it, uh, means a lot to me.” 

Tom snickered, giving him a hug and placing a finger on his lips. “Remember to keep this quiet, okay? Or I’ll fire you.”

Greg gave a nervous laugh, brushing Tom’s hair back with his hands and quickly pulling him into a kiss before the other man could move away. They parted soon after, Tom’s lips swollen and dawn-tinted with his cheeks flushed crimson to the point it looked like he was wearing blush.

“Fuck you, Greg Hirsch.”

“Fuck you too Tom.”

“Are we going to…” Greg paused, unsure of whether he should ask the question or not but decided he should, “Are we going to have a secret relationship? I mean, I sort of liked this and wouldn’t mind if we continued to do this.”

“Mhm. Absolutely. But you have to make sure Shiv doesn’t find out. I know how to keep my mouth shut but do you?”

“I do! You can trust me!”

Tom laughed, “Yeah, I’m just fucking with you. Now, I’ll leave first in case anyone gets suspicious. See you after work, Greg?”

“Yeah, see you.”

Greg was still shocked that this whole incident had happened and that it was Tom who initiated it. He did find it slightly curious how Tom was so obedient and willing to let him lead  
and he’d have to play on that when they saw each other again.

He washed his hands and face and was about to walk out when a co-worker of his popped into the bathroom, calling him over.

“Hey, Greg! Maybe next time don’t sneak girls into the men’s bathroom, we could hear you from outside. Good job though, no one saw you bring her in or out.”

Greg froze, “Oh, yeah, absolutely. Sorry to be a distraction.”

The man clapped him on the shoulder and left the bathroom, leaving Greg alone feeling utterly embarrassed but the thought of Tom having a secret relationship with him made him feel a lot more confident and powerful and he strode out the bathroom with a small smug smile on his face. 

Well done, Greg Hirsch, he thought, well done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
